Jimmy's Childhood Story
Narrator: What An Animal! Jimmy's Childhood Story Starring Jimmy Jeepers (the title is seen)) (it begins) (and starts) Narrator: In 2006, There once was a rodent name Jimmy Jeepers who is a Goodman's Mouse Lemur. The Hallo-Wiener | Read AloudThe Hallo-Wiener | Read Aloud https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDHUe20sG2o (the story begins) Narrator: Because of his look, The Fluffer Bros. made fun of him. (the Fluffers Bros make fun of Jimmy) (Jimmy is annoyed) Narrator: They laugh and called him... (the name is about to be called) Tyler: Bushy tail rodent! Ryan: Funny looking guy he is! Ian: Cutie Baby Lemur! Alvin: Since he wears a shirt. Narrator: And Jimmy doesn't like it, Not one bit. (Jimmy doesn't like being called names) Narrator: His mom was no help either. Every morning when he and the Bros. walked off to school, His mom stood in the yard, Waving and calling out... (his mom calls out) Mom: Very funny, boys! Stop making fun of my lovely boy! Mom: Farewell, my boy. Narrator: And the Fluffers laughed and laughed. (the Fluffers laugh) Narrator: Most of the time, Jimmy was upset by all this, But not today. Today was Halloween and Jimmy was thinking about other things. (Jimmy is disappointed) Narrator: All day long at school, Jimmy daydreamed about Halloween night, Trick-or-Treats and cool costumes. (Jimmy dreams) Narrator: Later... (Later) Narrator: When Jimmy got back home, He dashed upstairs to start working on his costume. But when he got to his room, A surprise was waiting for him. (Jimmy finds a big surprise) Mom: Happy Holloween, My cute son. Narrator: Said Jimmy's Mom. Jimmy: Thanks, Mom. Narrator: He said. (Jimmy goes to enjoy it) Mom: I made you a costume for you to wear for trick-or-treating. Jimmy: Perfect. Just what I've always wanted. Narrator: When Jimmy saw his costume, He nearly got shocked. (Jimmy gasps) Narrator: It was a big pumpkin with the stem for a hat. Jimmy doesn't wanna hurt his Mom's feelings, So he decided to wear the funny costume. (Jimmy feels delighted) (Jimmy sighs in depress) (with upsetness) Narrator: That night, The Fluffers Bros. gathered on the block to show their costumes. They look cool. (The Fluffers Bros. are ready to show their costumes) Tyler: I'm Pinocchio. (tips his hat) Ryan: I'm Yoda. (uses a hover chair) Ian: I'm Dumbo. (trumpets) (a fanfare) Alvin: And I'm Edwin Jones. (tips his hat) Narrator: But Jimmy looks squashy. (Jimmy looks squashy all over) Narrator: When the Bros. saw Jimmy's silly costume, They laugh more harder. (Jimmy frowns) Tyler: Look at Jimmy! Ryan: He's like a silly guy! Ian: Pumpkin boy! Alvin: So funny! Narrator: Poor Jimmy was so embarrassed. (Jimmy frowns) Fluffers: Pumpkin boy! Baby lemur! (Jimmy scoffs) Narrator: They laughed as they ran off to go trick-or-treating. Jimmy tried to keep up with them, But his pumpkin costume kept slowing him down. Then when his trips down, He rolled ahead because his pumpkin costume was round. (Jimmy is upset) Jimmy: Whoa-oa-oa! (tumbles) Narrator: All night, The Fluffer Bros. snatched every treat they could get their hands on. (the Fluffers take some treats) Narrator: So by the time Jimmy got to each house, There were no treats left. He sighed. (Jimmy frowns) Narrator: Soon, Trick-or-Treating is over and the Fluffer Bros walked home past a spooky graveyard. Suddenly a spooky hissing sound filled the air. (spooky noises are heard) Narrator: The brothers stopped dead in their tracks. (they gasp) Tyler: What was that? Ryan: I don't know. Ian: Spooky. Alvin: Scary. Narrator: They said. Then out of the graveyard rose a big ghost. (they gasp) Narrator: The Fluffer Bros. screamed for their lives! All: Run! Narrator: They dropped their treats and jumped into a nearby pond! (SPLASH!) Narrator: The ghost moved closer. (the ghost gets closer) Tyler: Please, Don't harm us! Ryan: Tell us who you are. Narrator: They cried. The ghost booed and growled. (they panic) Narrator: The brothers quivered with fear. The ghost jumped up and down. (the Fluffers gulp) Fluffers: Somebody help us! (Panic) Narrator: Shouted the Fluffer Bros. (they run around) Narrator: Just then, Somebody showed up. It was Jimmy. He saw something that they didn't seen at all. (Jimmy seems confused) Jimmy: That's not a ghost. (rips the disguise off of the ghost) Narrator: He said as he went to the rescue. He pulled and tugged as hard as he can until... (RIP!) Narrator: RIP! And there stand the RRBs. (RRBs gasp) Brick: Yeow! Boomer: Oh, retreat! Butch: Help! Narrator: Cried the RRBs. (they flee) RRBs: We're being attacked by a live pumpkin! (they leave) Narrator: They shouted as they ran off through the graveyard. All: Ah! Ah! Oh! Retreat! Retreat! Narrator: The Fluffer Bros. in the pond had seen the whole thing and now it was their turn to be embarrassed. (they frown) Tyler: I can't believe it. Ryan: The Rowdyruff Boys were behind all this. Ian: How stupid. Alvin: Selfish boys they are. Narrator: They moaned in frustration. But Jimmy was a true friend. He leaped into the pond and swam to get the brothers. Narrator: They moaned in frustration. But Jimmy was a true friend. He leaped into the pond and swam to get the brothers. (the heroes have done it) Narrator: Jimmy floated because his costume is like a floaty. Then the Fluffer Bros. grabbed hold of Jimmy. (Jimmy is caught hold of) Jimmy: Hang on. (they hang on) Narrator: Jimmy said as he swam them back to shore. (they swim) Narrator: When they got back to dry land, The brothers apologized for making fun of him and shared their treats with Jimmy. (they share) Narrator: Because Jimmy had been so brave, The Fluffer Bros. changed his nickname. (Jimmy's name is changed) Fluffers: Lemur Friend. Jimmy: That's my name now. Narrator: And from that night on, Nobody laughed at Jimmy again. (no-one makes fun of Jimmy) All: Happy Halloween! (they cheer) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits shows) (and plays) (Jimmy Jeepers Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts